The Party
by The Half-Blood Nerd
Summary: Slytherin dormitary are having a midnight bash.Set in the marauders era with some mischeivious gryffindors and slytherins who've drunk too much. Dedicated to TheEvanescentOne
1. Chapter 1

**The****following****fan****fiction****is****dedicated****to****TheEvanescantOne****:)  
>I<strong>**hope****I****did****justice****to****the****plot****line****x  
>R&amp;R!<strong>

The whole of Slytherin dorm were anticipating the witching hour.

Travers and Dolhov had snuck in Firewhiskey and Butterbeer.  
>Crabbe and Goyle had been stealing cakes to store in anticipation of the day.<br>Amycus and Alecto had raided the professors private cupboards and come back with food, alcohol and most interestingly from the potions cupboard, an instant hangover reviver that was sure to come in handy.  
>Lucius, Rodolphus and Rabastan had the Weird Sisters CD's hidden in the common room with a player they'd used the Sonorus spell on to play it even louder and an immobelus charm had been placed on Andromeda to prevent her from telling anyone about their plans.<p>

Bellatrix for one couldn't wait. Narcissa was too in anticipation, though perhaps not as much as her sister.  
>"But come on Cissa! You can't go and not have a drink at all!"<br>"Bella, mother doesn't approve of us drinking alcohol."  
>Bella sighed.<br>"All right! I'll have one drink and nothing more!"  
>Grinning ear from ear the young Slytherin bounced off of her sisters' neat and tidy dormitory bed and sprang over to her own which was as messy as ever.<br>"Now, which dress?" she asked her younger sister, holding up two dresses.  
>One was mid-thigh length and black with a corset, the other also mid-thigh length with a v-neck in an emerald green.<br>"Trying to impress someone are you?"  
>Scowling, Bella retorted, "What do you think?"<br>"The black one, the green one is shaped like a sack."  
>Bellatrix smiled having gotten a reaction. Cissa stood and went to her wardrobe taking out a high necked green jumper and black trousers.<br>"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah! You can't wear that hideous thing!"  
>Cissa glared, "I'm wearing it."<br>Bellatrix picked up her bottle of pumpkin juice and spilled it across the front, "Now you're not!"  
>Cissa paused, and then sighed, "Then what do you suggest?"<br>The older sister was blissfully silenced for a moment, thinking.  
>"I know just the thing!"<br>She pulled open her sister's drawers and started throwing things out.  
>"Bella!"<br>"Hang on a second! Got it!"  
>Bellatrix stood triumphantly clutching a purple and black patterned gown with a corset that was, too, mid-thigh length.<br>"No Bella! That thing's way too tight!"  
>"Tight-schmite! It's baggier than Snape's robes after Rabastian used engorgio on them."<br>Cissa glared, putting the dress back and selecting a more subdued emerald dress, which reached just below the knees and had a fitted waist.  
>"Better?"<br>She screwed up her face, "It'll do."  
>The younger sister walked over to the dresser where they'd laid out an assortment of goods from honeydukes. She inspected the packets and picked up a tin of sugared butterfly wings and a bag of sugar quills.<br>"Bella, have you been _licking_the sugar coated ones and putting them back in the packet?"  
>"Maybe…."<br>"That's disgusting!"  
>"Why thank you," Bella smiled as she drew her curtains to get changed.<br>Cissa mimicked her actions, drawing her own drapes to get changed behind while shouting over the top to Bellatrix.  
>"That wasn't a compliment!"<p>

**R&R****please!****Would****love****to****her****from****TheEvanescentOne****in****particular****as****it****'****s****her****story****line****:)****There****'****s****more****coming****soon!****x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I may have lied when I said there was more coming **_**soon.**_** But it still came!  
>R&amp;R please! x<strong>

The music boomed out in the common room, enough to make your eardrums burst. Bella loved it.  
>She gulped down another Firewhiskey and demanded that Amycus pour her a tenth glass.<br>Just then, a red Cissa re-entered the room with Lucius Malfoy, the pair of tem giggling drunkenly.  
>"Bellabell!" she cried as the spotted her sister. She threw her plastic cup of butterbeer down on the flag stones and threw herself onto her sisters knee.<br>"Where've you been Cissa-boo? You've missed Crabbe and Dolhov's drinking competition! _And_ Rabastan throwing up!"  
>"Well, you'd never guess-"<br>"I saw you coming out of the broom closet with Malfoy, I don't want to know!"  
>"But Bella you'd-"<br>She held up her hand, swaying slightly from the alcohol intake, "I don't want to-" she burped ,"know."  
>"Blech! Bellabell! You're breath reaks like Travers' socks!"<br>"Hey!" Travers called offended from across the room.  
>"Get lost Travey, you know you don't really care!"<br>He shouted a cuss word that couldn't be heard over the noise, and returned to dancing around like a monkey.  
>At that moment, Alecto stumbled over to them and began to puke on the floor that was turning into a rainbow of different drinks, puke colours and a strange pulsing green that had taken over Bella's vision.<br>"EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" screamed Cissa when some of it landed on her already disgusting shoes.  
>"Ah, quiet Cissa-boo! You'll wake old Filchey-wilchey!"<br>"No I won't!"

"Prooooooooooo-," burp, "-ove it!"  
>"I AM NOT THAT GULABLEDULABE BELLABELL!"<br>At that moment Rodolpus fell over the back of their sofa and clamped his unsteady hand over Cissas' mouth. He missed a couple of times before securely clamping it over. Well, not securely at all.  
>"Roddy!" Bella squealed, tackling him to the ground where his back smooshed into Alecto's vomit.<br>"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Cissa screamed again.  
>"Quiet down Cissa-boo!" the older sister told the younger off, "I heart Roddy, yes I do! Stick him in the pot and make Roddy stew!"<br>She grinned manically pretending to munch on his arm.  
>"What cha doing to mah harm?"<br>"That's right! I'm a munchin' on yer arm! Doin' a lot o' harm!"  
>She burped in his face.<br>He started to gag, "Bella,-" cough, "-your breath is stinky-minky!"  
>"I knooooow!" she said proudly standing up on feet that couldn't seem to find the floor. She collapsed again and decided to grab 'Roddy's' other arm and twist it behind his back.<br>"Dod ooo dubmit?"  
>"Wha' she say?" he asked Cissa.<br>"A don't know…"  
>"DOD OOO DUBMIT?"<br>"I dink she says do you shubmit?"  
>"Ah shubmit!"<br>She let him go, "Good ittle-bittle Roddy!"  
>Somewhere Snape was hanging from the chandelier and cheering and singing a song by the Weird Sisters. It sounded like 'Can you Dance Like a Hippogryff' except… no, it didn't sound like that at all.<br>"Who ran over the cat?" asked Amycus, taking another large swig from his litre bottle of butterbeer.  
>"Moi!" pronounced Bellatrix proudly, "Tibs he name was! Miss CrazyOldCatLady next door as very updet!"<br>"Bellabell!"

**R&R!x More coming soon… hopefully. (depends on reviews and whether I have time to write it or not!)**


End file.
